Nani ga yaritai!
by Kailyu
Summary: Yugi is at it again!! This time she wants her love (A.K.A Yami) to be in a maid's costume?! O.o Valentine's Day up!!
1. Dance Dance Revolution

I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, Dance Dance Revolution, or their songs. If I did it would be a disaster.

         Yugi and Mokuba are girls. Yami is a boy. Like usual. ^-^ This is only a one-shot fic. Somewhat like a songfic but only to suit this fic. Oh this story happens before the wedding story that is in progress. I had this idea and written before the wedding, but couldn't find it. ^-^;;;; Gomen! Also, I made some changes so don't flame me. I'm seriously trying my best to post my stories as fast as I can, but with exams coming, I am going slow. Just bare with me while I try to post often.   

Dance Dance Revolution o yaritai!

Yugi and Yami are discussing what they want to do on their date today. They came up with a list, but much to Yugi's approval she wanted to go have fun. So, they decided to head to the game center to play some games. They left Yugi's house and headed downtown where they could find a lot of game centers. 

They reached there with a few friends crossing the same paths. Jounouchi was spending the day with his little sister, Shizuka, Y. Bakura who was apparently shopping for who knows what, and lastly Mokuba, who told them she was starting to work at Sanrio. The couple reached the game center, which has a reputation of having a lot of dancing and instrumental games. (A/N- don't know how to name the game Beatmania or Pop an' Music in a section so I'll just put it instrumental) They were also lucky to have the best dancing players here also. 

So, Yugi decided to give a Yami a challenge. She hugged Yami knowing this always gets his attention.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Nani, love?"

"How about we play a game? If you beat me on Dance Dance Revolution Mix 4, you can do whatever you want with me."

Yami thought for a minute. 'If I do win this Yugi will be my sweet little partner for the night.' "Fine, love. I accept."

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Let the dancing games begin!"

Both of them went to the dance machine and started to choose the character for the screen. Yugi decided to press a few arrow buttons for a trick. Yami noticed and asked, "Yugi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Yami." 

She picked a song, which was 'Furuhata's Theme.' Maniac version. The beat of the song started but the arrows weren't shown until they were at the top. Yami realized that this is the sudden code that if you pushed left, up, and right twice, the arrows won't be shown until they are almost at the top.

Don't do the crime...  
Don't do the crime...  
...if you can't do the time  
  
Don't do the crime if you can't do the time  
Don't do the crime if you can't do the time  
  
Feel the heat, the vibrations  
On the streets, lil' situations  
From the grave, complications  
A part of people livin' life  
But it's slowing in the fast lane  
Life is ghettoy chaos  
Dust me, I've seen too many bloodstains  
Too many childs put in graves  
So c'mon people, see what's high  
I'll set it off like the sky  
Keep it real or leave it lie  
Let a part of your voice survive  
This is your life, no cute game  
List of what people say with pay  
So pump your fists, yeah!  
  
Don't do the crime if you can't do the time (Yeah!)  
Don't do the crime if you can't do the time

Yami kept up and the song ended with him trying to catch his breath. Yugi was still standing and waiting for the results to show. The results showed and Yami was the winner. The second round Yami picked this time the song Dream A Dream maniac mode and undid the code and entered another. This time he entered the shuffle mode. 
    
    _Dream a dream, lover take me in your dream_
    
    _Take me any way you please, Boy you're making me scream_
    
    _Dream a dream, lover take me in your dream_
    
    _Take me any way you please, Boy you're making me scream_
    
    _Dream a dream, lover take me in your dream_
    
    _Take me any way you please, Boy you're making me scream_
    
    _Ooh la-da-di la-da-da, you gotta dream a little dream_
    
    _Ho - one more time - I'm back with a new rhyme_
    
    _Hey - here we go again_
    
    _Ha - turn it up my friend_
    
    _No - we don't stop_
    
    _Ha - we rock the spot_
    
    _No - we don't quit_
    
    _Get ready, y'all, this is it_
    
    _Do you like the dream - hey, I like the dream, baby_
    
    _Do you like the dream - hoo, I like the dream, mama_
    
    _Do you like to scream - hey, I like the scream, baby_
    
    _Do you like to scream - hoo, so scream it out_
    
    _Dream a dream, lover take me in your dream_
    
    _Take me any way you please, Boy you're making me scream_
    
    _Dream a dream, lover take me in your dream_
    
    _Take me any way you please, Boy you're making me scream_
    
    _Dream a dream, lover take me in your dream_
    
    _Take me any way you please, Boy you're making me scream_
    
    _Ooh la-da-di la-da-da, you gotta dream a little dream_

This time Yugi won and selected Let the Beat Hit Em maniac mode and undid that code and entered the stealth code. Only the best players entered this code since no arrows will show up on the screen and must know it by memory. 
    
          _Player 1 player 2, uh, where you at?_
    
    _C'mon!_
    
    _Hey yo, I'm like this, so watch the moves that I make_
    
    _How I take over the floor, throw the grooves that I shake_
    
    _I'm number one, how'd you figure that I'm losing my place_
    
    _If your the joker, player, then who's the ace_
    
    _Hey, yo, it's me, the player to beat, I'm playin' for keeps_
    
    _I got some special moves, so homie don't sleep_
    
    _You learn and I teach controllin' the game_
    
    _You can brag all you want, but you kids don't be rollin' the same_
    
    _I'm bringin' the pain... (c'mon)_
    
    _The game is done, you might as well run_
    
    _My time is come and I'm gonna shine like the sun (what?)_
    
    _No suprise, I'll bust a flip on you guys_
    
    _The dance moves I do, I'm keepin' it live_
    
    _Keepin' the vibe, fly-guy style express_
    
    _Competition is none, player, and I jam like death_
    
    _I'm the best, can't be beat, you know it's me, keep up the pace_
    
    _and you'll advance with me, c'mon_
    
    _Let's see who's better_
    
    _You wanna play a tune_
    
    _I wanna groove with you_
    
    _So turn me on_
    
    _Let's see who's better_
    
    _You wanna play a tune_
    
    _I wanna groove with you_
    
    _So turn me on_
    
    _Yo! I got more men than you_
    
    _Better moves than you_
    
    _Special powers that will burn your crew_
    
    _High power flips that'll blow through you_
    
    _Mad kicks mad flips that will go through you_
    
    _Once my Energies start burnin' through_
    
    _Chops through your face, then I'm blastin' you_
    
    _I'm laughin' too_
    
    _Competition's far too new_
    
    _Where's the real competition cuz the game is through_

Yami slumped in defeat with Yugi pulling him up. Yugi won since Yami didn't know any of the moves and Yugi did.   

"How…did you…get…so good…at this?"

          "Simple, Yami. Anzu taught me how to beat even the hardest dances in the game. You should know that by now."

They left the game center walking home together but silent for the whole time. Yami was upset that he didn't win and make Yugi get into his seductive games. But on her mind, she wanted to torture Yami.

Yugi's House…

"Well, Yugi, I've got to go. I still have to search for a job."

"Matte! You still have to do what I say. Remember?"

"Yeah, but----" Just before Yami could finish, Yugi kissed him. She broke apart waiting for his response. He was a little shocked at first then held her tightly to him. She smiled sheepishly, and pushed Yami in the bedroom. 

         Yugi went to her closet and found what she wanted. 

"Put this on tomorrow Yami." Yami looked at it and found out it was her maid costume. He blushed.

"Love, that's your maid outfit. What are you trying to do to me?"

Yugi smiled. "Tomorrow, you're going to be cleaning this house. Remember, next week I'm having a reunion with everyone and I need to have this house clean or Jounouchi and Honda are going to just trash this place more."

Yami sighed in defeat and hoped that no one will see him like this. "Yugi, I'm going to be sleeping with you right?" 

"Of course you are. Do you think I wouldn't let you? Besides, I love you…and also Jounouchi is going to come here tomorrow to see if the new shipment of cards came."

"Damn. Are you trying to embarrass me, love? I'll make sure that Jounouchi won't come here tomorrow or I'll send everyone to the shadow realm until I'm done cleaning this house." 

"If you do, I'll make sure that you'll be cleaning this house everyday when we get married." 

"Damn."

"Why don't we sleep now? You're going to need it." Yugi laughed and changed in to her pajamas. Yugi tossed a pair of pajamas to Yami and he put it on in reply. They both went to bed and snuggled into each other's embrace. 

Next Day…

Yami awoke from his dreams and wished that was true. He dreamt that Yugi was his wife and he was once again pharaoh. (A/N- like that will happen? ^-_-^) Yugi wasn't in bed and knew that she was opening the shop very soon. Yami went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. Thoughts ran through his mind hoping that no one came today. 

He got out and looked at the outfit he had to wear. He gave a few death glares at the maid outfit thinking it would burn and was on the ground all turned into ashes. He sighed and put on the outfit looking in the mirror to see how it looked on him. To Yami it was horror. To Yugi it would be cute. To all the others, authors (A/N-Why are you READING this??? This was meant to be a girls only fic!!), and authoresses they will think I have a sick mind or very funny to see him in that outfit.

He got out to the living room where Yugi was blushing and gave Yami a kiss to greet him a good morning. Yugi handed a list to Yami on what to do around the house then left him to go into the game shop area. Yami turned around to enter the kitchen only to stop to hear laughter from Yugi. 

//So my lover thinks she can embarrass me? // It was still 7:00 am and someone entered. 

//Fuck!! Please let it be just a wandering customer… // 

Game Shop…

"Hi Jounouchi!!" Yugi pounced on Jou, finally seeing him again. Even though they seen each other yesterday, Yugi haven't seen him in a month.

"Hi Yugi. You're in a good mood. What's up?" Jounouchi gave a quick hug to Yugi then tried to stand up. 

"Well, first off the shipment of cards you wanted came and second, Yami is in the house cleaning." Yugi started to laugh grabbing the cards that Jounouchi ordered. 

"What's so funny about Yami cleaning the house? I don't the problem there."

"Why don't you go into the kitchen? He should be in there." She pushed him in the house. Jounouchi brought a recorder with him. He was going to record the reunion to remember the fun they had for that one-day. He was going to leave it here so he doesn't forget but then since Yugi started to laugh so hard about Yami cleaning the house, this was going to be one unforgetful day. He walked to the dining room, turned on the camcorder, and spied on the dark half. Yami had a mop in his hand, scrubbing the floor; with the maid costume that Yugi wore last Halloween. Jounouchi's face was priceless. His eyes were big, mouth dropped open. He stared at him for a few moments before his mind clicked. His camcorder was on and he started to record Yami on tape. This would be great for blackmailing Yami if the others got Yami pissed. 

Yami quickly finished with the first thing on the list and saw something move. He left the kitchen and moved toward the living room. He stopped and this time saw Jounouchi with the camcorder.

"Jounouchi!! Just wait till the reunion! I'll make sure you won't be attending." Yami dashed and chased Jounouchi around the living room then into the game shop. Yami stopped to see Kaiba talking to Yugi as they both looked up. Kaiba laughed at the sight of Yami in a maid costume. 

"Yami, what the hell are you doing?" Kaiba spoke.

"Yami is here because he lost the match against me in Dance Dance Revolution. He has to clean the house for me in the maid's costume."

"You actually lost a match? I'm surprised. I was going to ask you if you wanted a job in my corporation, but with that outfit on, I would be asking you if you want a job at my house as a maid." Kaiba laughed out again. 

Yami gave out a death glare to Jounouchi and Kaiba. He turned and went into the living room to do what was on the list. 

//Damn those idiots!? Why can't they leave me alone…// 

Later that night…

         //Finally! I'm finished with cleaning the house. But why did Yugi want me to clean her room…?// Yami was thinking why she did need him to clean her room. He did find some unusual stuff…

         Not wanting to think what she does in her room, he went into the living room where Yugi was watching Gakkou e Ikou! ~kids are alright, groovy after school!~. A/N if you live here in Japan, they have that show. It's really funny thanks to V6, Mino Monta, the staff and the producers. If you want to know more about it, e-mail me. Yami plopped down on the sofa and snuggled with Yugi to see the show himself. They are showing B-rap high school, a hilarious rap part of the show. Yami though only got to saw the last one. He was too busy holding his love that was laughing at the next one that was coming on. 

         Yami looked up and saw the name Nanshiki Globe.Correct me if I'm wrong if anyone seen this before. It consisted of a girl that was in high school and an Afro guy named Park Mancer. The song started up with the Afro guy dancing like a maniac. 

                                             I'm Falling DNA 

_Dare no otanjobi  Mada oboeteru?_

_Dare no nukumori  Mada oboeteru?_

_Aho da na (souda yo aho da yo!)_

_Aho da na (sore ga doushita no aho da yo!)_

_Aho da na  Omae onna wo kakemawashite  mata douji shiteru_

_~Watashi mo morning musume. Hairitai!~_

_Kanojyo ga sonna koto iumon dakara_

_Awatete rirekisho tsukutta_

_Jibun no shashin de dashichatta-!_

_ Aho da na (ichiou uketa yo aho da yo!)_

_Aho da na (tsunku mo sasuga ni kireta yo!)_

_Aho da na Omae onna wo kakemawashite  mata douji shiteru_

_Are wa kyonen no eigo no jyugyuu _

_~please kiss me~ tte oboeta yo!!_

_Sasokku kanojyo wo yobi dashite_

_~Please kill me~ tte ichatta-!_

_Aho da na (korosare kaketa yo maji da yo!)_

_Aho da na (kekkou hatsuon taihen da yo!)_

_Aho da na omae onna wo kake mawashite mata douji shiteru_

_Woo~ Ah~ (moshi mo negai ga kanau nara)_

_Woo~ Ah~ (ore mo Koike to kekkon shitai)_

_Aho da na (mae kara zutto suki da yo)_

_Aho da na (shuryoku awaru to tsumetai yo) _

_Aho da na~! _

         By the time the song ended, the couple was on the floor laughing. The show ended quite quickly. Yugi turned around and laid next to Yami, who cupped her face to lean into a kiss. 

         "Yami?"

         "Nanda?"

         "Kaiba asked if you want the job or not."

         "Of course I'll take it. Though the thought of working for Kaiba…"

         "Yami, you know as much as you do that you need a job. You can't just rely on me to pay your bills."

         "Fine. But Kaiba better watch himself before I go insane."

         "Call him and tell him that you'll accept that."   

         "Why?" 

         "Other people want that job as well."

         Yami only rolled his eyes to get the phone with Yugi following him to make sure that he won't make a mistake. He dialed and waited. And waited. 

         Kaiba Corporations

         'Damn this corporation! If one more person asks how to do their job, I'll fire everyone that works here.'

Ring…

         Kaiba picks up and starts to yell at the person.

         "Who the fuck is calling?! I have my own work to do!! If you dare say how to operate your damn job I'll—

         "Kaiba, calm down it's just me. I'm wondering if you still have the job for me."

         "Oh, so does the little maid want the job?"

         "Kaiba, I'm serious about this. Do you have it or no?"

         "Okay Yami. Yes I have it still open. Just come down tomorrow morning to sign some papers."

         "Thanks Kaiba. See you tomorrow." With that he hung up the phone and turned to Yugi. 

         "That's taken care of. Let's go to bed." 

         Yugi's mind clicked and knew what Yami meant. It's only 8:16 pm. bed means sleep but to Yami, bed means sex.

         "Only if you can catch me." Yugi darted upstairs with Yami chasing after her. 

~*~Owari~*~

So what do you think? Press the button on the bottom and review!! 

A valentine's story will be up very soon so enjoy!!

All lyrics belong to their respective owners even the one mentioned above. It's really funny.  **Also I'm wondering if anyone has really funny sleeping faces- pictures for Gakkou e Ikou! DJ Inochi is looking for them…**

**^-_-^  **


	2. Valentine's Day part 1

Hi!! I'm back!! Valentine's story this time. This time I wonder if I could fit Kaiba into this storyline as well… ^-_-^  

Yami- I'm not saying it… I'm not saying it…

Kailyu-Say it or else you won't see Yugi again. She'll be with Kaiba and I'll change that in the wedding story too.

Yami- . Kailyu does not own Yu-gi-oh! or anything that is in he story except the plot itself. Now can I have Yugi back?

Kailyu-Hai!! gives Yugi to Yami

Yami- cuddles Yugi So cute. So sexy. 

Kailyu- O.O Yami you're going to scare the readers.

Yami- ignores I'm her bitch…

Kailyu- O.O O.o o.O Yami has gone insane.

Yugi plushie- Yami is busy right now please leave a message after being sent to the shadow realm. 

Kailyu- O.O I think I'll start the story now.

            Nani ga Yaritai!!- Part two

            ~Valentine's Day~

            It was another day in the game shop bored as hell. Yugi was sitting there behind the counter, thinking what to get for Yami. After all there was only one more day before Valentine's Day comes. She was going to ask Yami out to the newest club in Domino which was owned by the name of Kailyu. People never actually saw the person, unless Kailyu asks of the people to talk. A/N- that's me!! 

            Yugi has already asked Yami out for that night, but unfortunately, he has a lot of work to do.

Kaiba Corp.-

            "Kaiba-sama. Mutou Yami would like to speak to you."

            "Very well. Send him in." Seto wasn't very busy and knew that with Valentine's coming, he would most likely ask to spend the day with Yugi. Yami walked through the doors hoping that he could.

            "Yami, don't even say a word, I already know what you're thinking. Go ahead enjoy yourself for Valentine's Day." Yami was almost on the verge of hugging him. He was happy.

            "Thanks." He left and ran to his motorcycle. He sped all the way to his house to tell Yugi the news.

            Kaiba, on the other hand was also going to the same club Yugi wanted to go. Kaiba wanted to know why the owner never actually came out. It is worldwide thanks to Kaiba, but he never actually saw the owner either.

Yami's apartment-

            Yami was already at his apartment and saw some mail. He picked it up and dashed to the phone. 

            "Hello? Yugi?"

            "Yami? What's wrong?"

            "I have the day off on Valentine's Day!! Want to go to that new club?"

            "Of course I do!! I want to see what's so good about the place."

            "Heh…well so do I. I'll pick you up at your house alright? See ya at seven." Yami hanged up happy. Yami then chcked his mail which consisted a lot of invitations from those office workers even the ones from Yugi's old high school. 

            'Girls, he thought, why can't they ever leave me alone?' Soon enough, there was one mail that got his attention. One that had a black envelope. He opened it and saw it was from the club itself. 

_Yami and Yugi Mutou,_

_            I would like to invite you to our club 'Pyramid' as our special guests in our top floor Valentine's Day special the two of you and very few others will be attending this. You will be able to see me in person and will be spending the night over. I want you two to be comfortable as much as possible_. _Be here at nine' o'clock. _

                                                                                                Kailyu  

            He dialed Yugi's number again and told her about the invitation. She was so excited; she almost told Yami that she was making sweets for him.

Yugi's House-

            Yugi was doing exactly what she almost told Yami what her secret was. Bakura was there helping making all the sweets they can. Since they have made sweets for mostly all their friends, they were making chiffon cake for Kailyu. It's really good 

            "They won't even expect this." Bakura said.

            "Nope. But I sure wish that I knew what Kailyu's favorite sweets were."              

Next Day….

            "What to wear!? I can't go out with my hikari like this!" Yami, who woke up after dreaming again, was trying to figure out what to wear for today and tomorrow.

His leather attire was ruined for some reason, A/N- I ruined it. Nothing like good cold water and soap, leave it in there for 2-3 hours!! I did that with my leather bracelet on accident. -.-;; and now was left to wear another maid's costume. A/N- same one. 

            'I can't shop like this either. But what choice do I have?' So off he went to go get his clothes. 

Yugi's house…

            Yugi was also facing the same problem. She had to end up wearing her boyfriend's leather attire. A/N- his extra pair is in there just in case he forgets to pack.

            "This is probably one of the worst Valentine's Day ever." She closed the store and left to go to the mall. A/N- Let's make this simple. Jusco is our type of mall in Japan except that it's expensive. One simple black shirt is twenty dollars. Even one pair of socks cost ten dollars. -.-

            After hitting about twenty boys for asking Yugi out, she finally made it to the mall. She enters only to get pulled into the lavatory. 

            "Yami!! I want to ask you if you got my in…" Yugi turns around only to see a unknown girl. 

            "I'm not Yami." The girl looks and blushes.

            'What is up with all these girls asking about their invitations?'

            Yugi comes out and sees Yami, who is busy killing people.

            "Yami!"

            "Yugi! Why are you wearing my leather attire?"

            "I could be asking the same thing. And what's with the girls asking if you got their invitation?"

            "They send me a lot of mail asking if I could attend their holiday party and such but I never attend." Yugi sighed in relief.

            "Why don't we switch? You know how much I hate wearing this."

            "Hai!" they went into the men's bathroom quickly so they won't spot Yugi. They both got into a stall and took off their clothing. 

            'Yugi…' 

            "Yami doushita no?" Yami kissed Yugi on the lips and slid his hands around her waist. She dropped her costume on the floor. 

            'Maybe this won't be bad after all.' Yugi thought.

            After being in the stall for about thirty minutes they came out, flushed. They both rushed out of the bathroom only to get spotted by Seto.

            "Seto, what are you doing here?"

            "Getting another attire. All of my other ones are ruined." A/N- ki ki ki ki ki ki ki… 

            "Did you get an invitation?"

            "You mean the one from Kailyu? Yes, I did."

            "So did we."

            "What is Kailyu up to anyway?"

            "We'll figure out when we get there."

            The three went in their direction and went to buy their own attire. After about two hours spent to find what they needed they left. 

Game Shop…

            "Yami! Seto! I have something for you." The two entered the kitchen to find plenty of wrapped boxes. 

            "What is it, love?"

            "Here." She handed them each a wrapped box. The two opened and saw plenty of sweets.

            "Thanks." Both said in unison. 

            "Might as well go change into our attire. There's only two hours left before the party starts. Kaiba spoke. The couple nodded and changed.

Meanwhile…

            "Happy Valentine's Day Minna!! I hope this party will go well tonight." A voice said as the party started with happy couples dancing.

~Tsuzuku~

~To be continued~

Don't worry peoples it's not like the end of the world or something. Just wanted to end it here so I can put short Valentine's Day bloopers in the next one. See ya!! 


End file.
